The invention relates generally to video games and, more particular, to a video game system and method in which the enabled content of a video game depends upon the type of video game controller used to play the video game.
A typical video game system includes a video game console, at least one video game controller, and game software. The game software is typically stored in a cartridge or disc that is inserted into the console. The console contains conventional hardware and software for executing the game software. To permit a user to play a game included in the game software, the video game controller is communicatively coupled to the video game console.
Typically, different types of video game controllers can be used by a player to control the same game. One type of controller, however, may work better with the game than another type of controller. For example, if the game involves vehicle racing, a simple type of game controller may act like a push-button that only provides a user with two discrete vehicle acceleration choices: (1) full acceleration, e.g., xe2x80x9cpedal to the metalxe2x80x9d or (2) no acceleration at all. On the other hand, a special type of racing controller may allow a user to accelerate the vehicle at various rates between full acceleration and no acceleration. Thus, the different controllers provide different ways to control the vehicle in the game and, more specifically, the special type of racing controller in the above example provides more ways to control the vehicle than the simple type of controller. Regardless of the game controller used to play the game, however, the enabled/available content of the game remains the same and is independent of the type of game controller coupled to the video game console. In the example given above, the vehicle in the game is always capable of being accelerated at various rates between full acceleration and no acceleration. Only the special type of racing controller, however, takes advantage of this capability.
Where the peripherals options available for purchase by a consumer include a number of competing game controllers and the benefits of each controller are roughly the same (or perceived to be the same), users are most likely to be attracted to the controllers that afford the most entertainment. Accordingly, in the competitive peripherals industry, there is a continuing need for peripherals manufacturers to develop different techniques to attract consumers to their products. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a video game system and method in which the enabled content of a video game depends upon the type of video game controller coupled to the video game console. Specifically, in response to recognizing the video game controller as being of a matching type, the video game enables or xe2x80x9cunlocksxe2x80x9d extra features or xe2x80x9csecretsxe2x80x9d of the video game which are not otherwise available. By creating such a strong synergy between the video game and the matching video game controller, consumers are most likely to be attracted to the matching video game controller instead of other game controllers available in the marketplace.